Confissões no banheiro
by hey-mandy
Summary: O que aconteceria se Sirius e Remus ficassem presos no banheiro dos monitores?


**Confissões no banheiro.**

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. e não a mim, e essa história não busca fins lucrativos.

**N/A:** Em primeiro lugar, essa fic é só de diálogos. E eu tenho que agradecer a uma amiga que me ajudou a escrever essa fic, durante algumas conversas malucas no msn e durante algumas aulas de matemática, bem, espero que gostem.

**Betagem:** Sem Betagem, desculpa qualquer coisa.

* * *

- Ótimo

- Não começa Remus.

- Não estou começando Sirius. É você quem já passou a mão em metade de hogwarts e EU quem começo?

- O que?! Pelo menos a única mulher da minha vida não é aquela lufa traça de livros que você andou pegando que eu sei

- Mulher da minha vida?! Ora Sirius, você vai ter que renascer umas duzentas vezes pra poder ficar com todas as mulheres que são 'da sua vida'!

- Ei, eu não... Er, talvez um pouco menos que isso... Mas isso não vem ao caso! Você está fugindo do assunto, Remus!

- Fugindo? Sirius, nós nem temos um assunto! Preciso descer e... Conversar com o James.

- James, James, James... Você só pensa no James! Eu não sou seu amigo, é isso? O QUE JAMES TEM QUE EU NÃO TENHO?

- Eu nunca... É, quase nunca, penso no James! A gente precisa conversar! E já que você perguntou, ele tem um par de óculos legais. CLARO QUE VOCÊ É MEU AMIGO SIRIUS, PÁRA COM ISSO!

- Óculos legais... Hum, eu tenho muito mais um par de óculos legais...

- É sirius, mais hogwarts inteira já viu esse seu par de óculos legais!

- Ora, calúnia! Você não v... Digo, eu não sou assim tão promíscuo.

- ORA SIRIUS BLACK EU DETESTO QUANDO VOCÊ CORTA SUAS FALAS NA METADE! Tenho duvidas a respeito de sua... Como posso dizer, promiscuidade e... Sirius, acho que preciso de ajuda.

- Cansei de discutir sobre isso, sim? E abra logo essa maldita porta, remus.

- Er... Sirius... Era isso que eu ia... Por acaso sua varinha não está ai está?

- Varinha? Qual delas...? Digo, acho que esqueci no quarto.

- Sirius, como você anda por ai sem a sua varinha? E não me olhe assim, eu sei MUITO bem que você entendeu.

- Moony, eu não achei que fosse precisar de uma varinha no banheiro, satisfeito? E a sua varinha?

- Bem... É... Minha varinha está, minha varinha... Está com o James. Era por isso que eu precisava ir falar com ele entendeu?

- Sua varinha... Com James... Entendo...

- PADFOOT! Por Merlin, olhe bem pra mim: Nós. Estamos. Presos. Aqui. Juntos. Pela. Noite. Toda. Entende?

- Quê? PELA NOITE TODA, SÓ NÓS DOIS AQUI?!

- Não Padfoot, na realidade, poderíamos convidar James e Lily pra subirem aqui, assim poderíamos dar uma festinha no BANHEIRO DOS MONITORES. CLARO QUE É SÓ NÓS DOIS, TEM MAIS ALGUEM AQUI?

- Hum, eu sempre ouvi falar que a Murta passa por esse banheiro sempre. E se... Se ela vier fazer uma visita noturna? Aquela pervertida...

- Se ela vier fazer uma visitinha noturna você faz com ela o que já fez com metade de hogwarts. Afinal, a única diferença é que ela é um... Fantasma.

- Poxa vida Remus, falando assim parece que eu pegaria até McGonagall... Você machucou aqui, Remus, no meu coração.

- E vai me dizer que não pegaria se ela te prometesse no mínimo um E no N.O.M.s? Sirius Black, jamais imaginei que te veria dizer uma frase com as palavras 'meu' e 'coração' juntas.

- Não sou interesseiro Remus, e sim, eu tenho sentimentos. Mas pensando bem, a professora McGonagall devia ser até bem bonitinha quando era jovem... Mas não importa. O que importa é o que faremos para sair daqui, ou o que fazer se não conseguirmos sair. Falei bonito, não falei, Remus?

- Ok Sirius-sentimental-Black. Olha, vou fingir que não ouvi esse seu comentário sobre a McGonagall. O fato é que eu não faço idéia do que vamos fazer se não conseguirmos sair daqui, poderíamos, sei lá, jogar. Não tão bonito quanto v... Quer dizer, falou Pad, falou.

- V-você disse... Jogar? Eu sei uns jogos bem interessantes, na verdade, tem que...

- É sirius. Não vai me dizer que Sirius Black está com medo de um joguinho? Achei que fosse um verdadeiro grifinório sirius! E você sabe que eu não falei desse tipo de jogo.

- Eu, com medo de um jogo? Não comece a delirar, Moony. Eu ainda quero ver o seu medo quando estiver perdendo para mim.

- Eu? Perdendo pra você? Sirius, por acaso você bebeu algo fora do comum hoje? Eu vou explicar as regras. Cada um faz uma pergunta sobre si próprio, se o outro errar, vai ter que tirar uma peça de roupa.

- Haha, não conhecia esse seu lado, Remus... Mas tudo bem, vai ser realmente engraçado te ver perdendo para mim e ficando sem roupa. Como eu sou um bom jogador, deixo você começar.

- Espero que perca tão bem quanto joga Pad. Eu vou começar então. Você tem que virar de costas pra eu poder perguntar.

- V-virar de costas? Hum, ok...

- É Pad, pra eu ver se você é... Atento. Agora me diz, qual a cor da minha camisa?

- Bem... Sua camisa é branca com uma mancha amarela atrás, do lado direto, que Peter fez na semana passada enquanto faziamos aquele trabalho de Poções... Certo?

- Na verdade... A mancha tem um tom meio... Acafezado.

- Viu, Remus, eu sou mais atento do que você imagina. Minha vez! Qual número eu calço?

- Vo...

- CALMA... VOCÊ TEM QUE TIRAR A ROUPA!

- Droga sirius. Acaba logo com isso e escolhe uma peça.

- Hum... Vamos ver... Serei bonzinho, Moony, tire os sapatos. Isso. Agora é minha vez! Qual número eu calço?

- Ok sirius, você calça 41. E meio. Os sapatos 41 do James, ficam apertados em você, mas os meus 42 ficam largos no seu calcanhar. Portanto você calça 41, e meio.

- Por Merlin, Remus! Está certo... O que eu tiro, Moony?

- Não me subestime sirius, sou um ÓTIMO jogador. Se é que me entende. Pode começar com as... É... Os... O cinto.

- Pronto... Mas é a primeira e última coisa que vou tirar, guarde minhas palavras!

- Com certeza é a primeira coisa que tirou Pad, mais não a ultima. Qual é o tamanho... Das minhas calças?

- Suas calças? Bem, obviamente elas são... Elas são... Ahn, pelo tamanho das suas pernas e da sua... Tamanho... M?

- TAMANHO M SIRIUS? Não faço idéia de que numero seja o tamanho M. Vamos, exercite um pouco seu cérebro e fale um numero.

- Haha, brincadeira Remus! Eu quis dizer... Tamanho 45?!

- HAHAHAHAHA SIRIUS, VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU QUEM, O PETER? HAHAHA francamente, tamanho 45?! Você errou. Eu uso 40. E agora vejamos... É hora de você tirar...

- R-Remus, não me olhe assim... Você me assusta quando sorri desse jeito.

- Sirius... É hora de você tirar a camisa.

- Está bem... Pronto, agora eu: qual é a cor da minha cueca da sorte nos jogos de Quadribol... Contra a Lufa-Lufa?

- Ora sirius, sua cueca da sorte... É claro que eu sei, é aquela que... Você sabe, aquela... Aquela azul, com o elástico... Eu tenho certeza. Quase tenho.

- Azul? Com o elástico? HAHAH, Remus, você errou! Essa é contra a Sonserina, contra a Lufa-Lufa é aquela preta com uma pata de cachorro no... Er, tire a blusa também.

- NAO VALE SIRIUS! Eu tenho certeza que era a do elástico no mês passado! Eu tiro. Mas isso vai ter troco.

- HAHAHA REMMIE NÃO SABE PERDER!

- PELO MENOS SEI QUE PESSOAS NAO USAM CALÇA TAMANHO 45! Minha vez. Quem é o meu professor favorito?

- Não quero discutir sobre calças, até porque eu sei que vai ter que tirar a sua logo, já que seu professor favorito é... Flitwick?

- Na verdade, eu acho as aulas da McGonagall um tanto interes... Er... Droga sirius, você tem que ser bom até no jogo que eu invento!?

- Eu disse, Remus, sou bom demais para perder. Agora... Pode ir tirando a... A sua... Calça.

- Bom demais? Eu é que sou bom demais para... Tirar a calça... Para você.

- O que? Está com medo, Remmie? Não vou abusar de você, se é isso que está pensando.

- Sabe como é. É difícil acreditar em Sirius Black. Vamos logo para próxima pergunta e empatar logo esse jogo.

- Eu... Uau, Remus, como você é... Branco... Digo, certo, próxima pergunta. Q-qual é a minha sobremesa preferida?

- Obrigado por ressaltar Sirius, é que normalmente eu não ando sem calças por ai para pegar um bronze. Claro, essa é fácil, sua sobremesa favorita...

- Por acaso você não sabe, Remmie? Quer desistir, hein?

- Eu? Por acaso esta brincando comigo? É claro que eu sei, isso foi só um suspense. Você não passaria 24h sem comer um daqueles sapos de chocolate.

- Falando nisso, você não tem um ai, tem? Digo... Está certo. Hum, como pude fazer uma pergunta tão fácil?

- Por que eu traria um desses pro BANHEIRO? Viu Pad? A vingança vem à tona. Pode começar a descer as calças, já está até mais fácil porque você já tirou o cinto.

- M-minhas calças? Certo... Mas não vou perder mais, agora eu fazê-lo ficar só com as meias. Pode me perguntar qualquer coisa, eu saberei a resposta!

- Achei que seria mais difícil ver Sirius Black só de cueca no banheiro dos monitores... Digo, essas coisas não a contecem sempre. Qualquer coisa Pad? Então vamos lá...

- Quê? Você pensa em me ver só de cueca no banheiro dos monitores? Er... Qualquer coisa.

- NUNCA, quem te disse isso? Sirius, qual era o nome do meu pai?

- Não, eu só pensei que... Bem, esqueça. Seu pai... Seria... Puta merda, Remmie, já quase não tenho mais o que tirar... Era Richard?!

- Richard? RICHARD SIRIUS? Realmente, que grande amigo você é, mal sabe o nome do meu pai! Ele se chamava Gregorius, de onde você tirou RICHARD?

- Bom, Richard é um nome bem legal... Calma, R-Remus, o que eu vou ter que tirar...? Não me olhe assim de novo!

- Bem Sirius, esta vai ser uma decisão bem difícil. Sapatos ou cueca, sapatos ou cueca...

- Cueca... Digo, meias!

- Vou ser gentil, por enquanto. Pode tirar os sapatos, e as meias, porque eu mereço um bônus pelo 'Richard'.

- Bônus?! Ora, Remus... Você está ferrado... Enfim, já que você começou a falar sobre família... Qual é o nome da minha tia, irmã de meu pai?

- Eu acho que família não é um bom tema. Deveríamos falar de outras coisas digo... Sua tia se chamava... É claro que ela se chamava, er... Lucy?

- Tsc tsc, tia Lucretia não ficaria nada feliz se soubesse que achavam que ela tinha um nome tão trouxa... Aliás, ela não ficaria feliz com nada... Mas, veja só que dúvida temos agora, senhor Lupin: meias ou... Cueca?

- Ora Sirius, não é justo, você nunca falou comigo da tia Lucretia! Bem Sirius... Cue... Quero dizer, 'meias' seria uma opção muito interessante.

- Prefiro não falar muito da minha querida família, você sabe. Mas como você começou com essa coisa de família, entende? Bom, acho que temos um probleminha, eu não costumo ser tão gentil quando você, Remus.

- Poxa vida Sirius, pense bem, eu tenho que manter a minha... Er... Honra.

- Veja bem, Remus: se eu manter sua "honra" nessa jogada, na próxima provavelmente serei eu quem vai perder a "honra".

- Sirius, nem preciso dizer que metade do colégio já viu... Sua 'honra'. Eu... Eu... Vou virar de costas.

- Oh sim, de costas é m... Digo, à vontade.

- Sirius Black, se contar isso pra ALGUÉM, quem quer que seja, eu ganho um passagem só de ida pra azkaban, mais você está morto entendeu?! Agora, é minha vez.

- Quê? Você acha que eu contaria o que estamos fazendo aqui para alguém? Ok, talvez para James... Ok, nem para James... Pode perguntar, Remmie.

- Ora, é sempre bom ressaltar entende. VOCE NAO PODE CONTAR PARA NINGUEM, MUITO MENOS PARA JAMES, AQUELE... AQUELE... CERVO!

- Uh, tudo bem, Moony. Além de tudo, eu não vi nada demais, você está de costas. E eu já tinha visto a sua b... Er, sua vez de perguntar.

- Sirius... Antes eu preciso fazer uma pergunta. E você tem que prometer responder a mais pura verdade.

- V-verdade? Ok, pode perguntar.

- O que eu significo pra você?

- O-o que você significa para mim? Bom, você é um dos meus melhores amigos, e vocês são minha família. Você é... Como um irmão pra mim, Remus. Alias, incesto tá super na moda... Digo, você é muito importante para mim.

- Como inc...Digo, c-como irmãos?

- Irmãos. Pelo menos na idéia que eu tenho de "irmão", muito diferente do que Regulus é. Quero dizer, amigos se divertem, se ajudam, criam laços eternos, e irmãos também se divertem, se ajudam, se amam. E amar é querer estar sempre com aquela pessoa, vendo cada movimento, ouvindo cada palavra com atenção, perdendo noites de sono por ficar... Er... Na-não que e-eu te ame, Remus... Não, eu te amo como amigo... Não, como irmão... Ah, eu te amo, porra!

- S-sirius, você disse isso mesmo?

- D-disse, e não comece a chorar, Remus... Mas e eu, o que sou para você?

- Ah Sirius, você é o meu melhor amigo. Melhor mesmo sabe? Às vezes me da raiva ver você cercado de pessoas por ai. Sua popularidade é irritante, devo admitir. Não que seja ciúmes, ou coisa do tipo, quero dizer, talvez se... Digo... Se for... É só queria que soubesse que é... Ah Sirius, eu também de te amo.

- E o que a gente faz agora?

- Porque você não da a idéia dessa vez Pad?

- Seria um enorme prazer Moony.


End file.
